


Suit Me, Unsuit Me

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Shopping Emergency, Smut, Spontaneous sex, Suits, Top Michael, Undressing, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was a suit and he had gotten much more than he had bargained for. But he was not going to complain and for the first time, he did not regret forgetting his suit. On the other hand, Michael let out a happy sigh; he was glad he opened the shop door to Calum, unlike his initial plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Me, Unsuit Me

Calum cursed and shoved his hands in his pants pockets, trying to find a solution to his problem. And whatever it was, he would have to do it fast; for, he only had that night to figure something out. The dark-haired boy shook his head and lazily dragged his feet as he kept walking. Where was he going? He himself had no idea. All he knew was that he felt really stupid at that moment and damn, he was so mad at himself. He always made sure that everything went smoothly and perfectly; then, how could he have let that happen?

Michael scratched the back of his head and plugged in the vacuum. As usual, Michael had stayed behind at the shop to take care of a few things. Since the shop was his own, Michael loved when everything was perfect and every evening he made sure everything was flawless for the next day. After vacuuming every corner, the blonde placed his hands on his hip, happy with himself. He moved to the mirror at the back and took a look at himself; he dedicated so much of his time handling the shop that sometimes he forgot to look after himself. It had been so long since… Michael sighed when he heard a knock on the front door; who could it be it that time? Whoever it was, he would have to wait until the next day.

“We’re closed,” Michael called, fixing his hair with his hand.

“Please, it’s an emergency,” somebody answered.

“So,” Michael mumbled to himself. “What can I do? We’re closed, mean we’re closed,” he kept mumbling as he walked to the front, to face a tall handsome boy standing on the other side of the glass door. _‘He is actually very pretty,’_ Michael thought as he tried to take in the boy’s feature from the little amount of light coming from a street lamp and from his shop.

“Hello?” Calum shifted on his feet when he felt the other boy’s eyes on him and knock on the door again.

Michael quickly recomposed himself and opened the door. “I’m sorry but we’re close,” he told the handsome boy but all that he really wanted to say was, _‘Please do come in.’_

“Please?” Calum pursed his lips forward when Michael shook his head negatively and turned on his heels.

“Alright,” Michael sighed; he could not just let him walk away without at least asking for his name. “Come in.”

A smile immediately appeared on Calum’s lips and he restrained himself from hugging the stranger, who just unknowingly solved his problem. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Michael smiled and extended his hand. “I’m Mikey, by the way.”

“I’m Calum,” he nodded and shook the offered hand. “Can you help me find an outfit?”

“Why not wait for tomorrow?” Michael asked as he unplugged the vacuum cleaner.

“I need it for tomorrow morning. And I’m pretty sure I won’t find anything at that time,” Calum sighed. “It’s for a wedding actually.”

“OK,” Michael hummed and walked the brunette around the shop. “I’m sure your girlfriend will like this one. These are our newest designs.”

“Actually,” Calum bit his lips…

“Oh, is the colour too bright?” Michael asked when he saw the look on Calum’s face. “We have some neutral colours over there, if you’d like.”

“Listen, I’m not looking for a dress,” the brunette laughed nervously.

“Then?”

“I need a suit. For myself.”

Michael laughed at the boy and looked around himself; anyone passing by the shop could guess that it was a shop for women clothes. “Unless you’ll wear a dress, I don’t think I have what you need,” Michael joked.

Calum looked around the shop; indeed, Michael did not have what he needed. How did he not see it before? He felt like such a fool. “I’m sorry, I bothered you,” Calum mumbled when he felt his cheek burning up with embarrassment. _‘He must be thinking that I’m such an idiot. Well, I am an idiot. Aarrggghh…’_ Calum thought.

“Ok, sorry. Bad joke,” Michael apologised and walked by the boy’s side as Calum walked to the exit. “So, you’re getting married and you don’t have a suit?”

“What? No,” Calum made a face. “I’m not getting married.”

“But you said…” Michael bit his lips and smiled. “So, why do you need a suit so urgently?”

“Umm… never mind. Thanks for trying to help,” Calum beamed; he did not see the need to give Michael an explanation, especially not after making a fool of himself. “I should get going.”

“Hey,” Michael placed a hand over Calum shoulder and halted him. “Do you wanna get some coffee?” he asked; he just wanted to spent some more time with the other and coffee was just an excuse.

“I dunno,” Calum scratched the back of his head and thought about it. He still needed to find a suit and there was only a few hours left for him to do so; so, he did not have time for coffee. But still, there was something in Michael that Calum found kind of attractive. Fuck the suit. “Alright. Where are we going?”

“To the back. I’ll make coffee. Shall we?”

“Can you help me with something?” Calum asked in a small voice. “It’s really important. My sister’s getting married. It’s a big day for her and she wanted everything to be perfect. How could I forget my suit?”

“Why don’t you go get it?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the thing I can’t,” Calum pursed his lips forward and sighed; his sister was getting married in London. “I’m not from here.”

“Where are you from?”

“Sydney, Australia,” Calum stated and spoke fast when he saw Michael open his mouth to speak. “Don’t say anything. I know it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s okay to forget. I think I might be able to help you,” Michael smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, come on,” Michael said as he led Calum to the office.

“How come you’re still working at this time?” Calum asked as he looked at the time that showed that it was 10:30pm. “I mean, I kinda late.”

“I know, I just had to take care of a few things,” Michael smiled.

A smiled appeared on the brunette’s face as well when he looked at Michael’s profile; he was such a good looking boy and the smile that adorned his lips made him even prettier. Not only was he good looking, he was also very kind; otherwise at that time, who would have bothered to help him. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, the brunette turned back in front and turned his phone around in his hands as an awkward silence settled between them. They may have been casually conversing within the past few minutes but Michael was still a stranger, whom he had known for less than one hour.

“Are we allowed in here?”

“Umm…” Michael laughed lightly. “It’s my office.”

“Who are you, Mikey?”

“Actually, it’s Michael, Michael Clifford,” Michael stated with a smile.

“Michael Clifford, the fashion designer?” Calum asked with wide eyes, not believing his ears. Of course, it all made sense when he thought about it all. “And the shop is yours?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry, I called you a cleaner,” Calum apologised and looked away from the other, feeling kind of embarrassed. He mentally kicked himself; for, that was the second time that night that he made a fool of himself.

“It’s okay,” Michael laughed and moved to face Calum. “Come on, we have to find you a suit.”

“Ok,” Calum said in a small voice and followed Michael to the closet that was in the corner. Seriously, he did not know what to expect anymore.

“Thank you. Please have a seat,” Michael again smiled. “And you don’t have to act so formal.”

“Okaayy…”

“Which colour would you prefer?” the blonde asked and moved to the big closet.

“I don’t have a preference. Anything that you have, really.”

“Why don’t you come pick something?”

“Umm, sure…” Calum smiled and walked to the closet, scanning the clothes in front of him. “I don’t know. What would you suggest?”

Michael hummed as he pulled a grey suit and placed it in front of the dark-haired lad before making a face and placing it back on the rack. And so on, he kept trying a few and Calum smiled as he looked at the blonde; he really seemed to know what he was doing.

“Michael, can I ask you a question?” Calum bit his lower lip when Michael turned to him, another suit in his hand.

“Mmm hmm…” Michael hummed and nodded when he found what he was looking for. “This one will be perfect. Do you want to try it on?”

“Ok.”

“So, you wanted to ask me something.”

“Why do you… I mean… When I met you, you were cleaning. Why were you, you know?” Calum mentally kicked himself for his lack of words and eased out of his clothes.

“Oh that,” Michael laughed. “I like to do it. I’m quite the meticulous type of person.”

“I’ll do it,” Calum said when Michael opened the few buttons to the white shirt and moved to Calum.

The blonde shook his head and stood behind the brunette, holding out the shirt for him. Smiling, Calum slipped into it and was about to button the shirt but Michael slapped his hands away before proceeding on doing it himself. When he was done, he grabbed the pants that he had carefully laid on the back of an armchair and handed it to Calum. Michael watched him as he slid one foot in and then the other and slowly dragged it up his slightly toned legs. Instinctively, he licked his lips when his eyes landed on a particular spot between Calum’s legs and he quickly looked away. Michael shook his head; what was he doing?

“Umm… how do you… umm… there’s no button,” Calum motioned to the pants and Michael again shifted his eyes to the brunette’s lower body.

“Actually, there is. It’s just on the inside,” Michael smiled and turned the material around, showing the other where the button was. “Let me help you with that.”

Calum bit his lower lip and kept his eyes on Michael as the latter dropped on his knees, in front of him. He pulled on the zipper and then proceeded on buttoning the black pants, making sure his hands did not touch the brunette; something he had been wanting to do ever since he saw Calum earlier that night. Trailing his eyes higher up Calum chest, to his face, Michael locked his eyes with the other, who was intently staring at him and grinned. He got to his feet and walked to the desk, where he had placed the suit before and again helped the brunette with the last item of clothing.

“You look so beautiful in those,” Michael commented as he stood behind Calum, who was standing in front of the wall length mirror.

“Thank you,” Calum smiled and turned from side to side; indeed, he looked good in those. “Thanks again, for helping me.”

“Will you stop already? Or I’m gonna have to take it back and send you home,” Michael laughed and the other joined in.

“Alright, alright,” Calum chuckled, still checking himself out. “I look good in your clothes.”

“You looked better without,” the blonde mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing… Umm, so I guess you’ll be taking this with you.”

“Yes. Thank you again, Michael. I dunno what I would have done without you.” Calum nodded appreciatively and reached out to remove the suit but before he could do so, the other lad gabbed his hand and shook his head negatively.

“Nuh huh… lemme do it.”

“Ok,” Calum said and quietly watched as Michael moved closer to him.

The blonde again moved behind Calum and swiped his hands under the collar of the suit before sliding it off his body and placing it on the couch. He returned to the brunette again and slowly popped open the buttons of his shirt. Calum watched him quietly and restrained himself from hissing when Michael’s fingers grazed his skin; why could he not control himself? ‘Fuck,’ Calum cursed inwardly when the blonde placed his hands on his shoulder and swiped the white material off his shoulder as he slid his hands all the way down Calum’s hands. As a shiver ran down his body, Calum closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He shook his head; was he over-seeing things? After all, Michael was not just anybody; he was a well-known fashion designer. And besides, he was only helping Calum out; yeah that was it, he was just helping Calum out.

Calum did not realise that he was so lost in his thoughts that two minutes later when he looked at himself in the mirror again, he was standing in only his underwear, with Michael standing right behind him. The blonde reached forward and ran his hands up Calum’s side, sending shivers through the other’s spine. His hands made their way back down, in a slow motion, to stop at the waistline of Calum’s undies. Calum closed his eyes and threw his head to the side when the blonde attached his mouth to the side of his neck. Michael’s lips moved lazily against Calum’s soft skin and the tips of his fingers slid under the elastic of the brunette’s boxers. Instinctively, Calum pressed himself against the other boy and let out a moan when one of Michael’s hand found its way to his penis.

“Open your eyes,” Michael whispered into his ear.

Calum complied and his eyes slowly fluttered open, looking straight into Michael’s green eyes, in the mirror. As Michael slightly pulled on his penis, Calum parted his lips and breathed deeply through his mouth; his body reacting to the blonde touches. The slow movements of Michael’s hand around his semi-hard penis sped and Calum rubbed himself against the bulge that he was feeling against his ass; their eye contact remaining intact as they pleasured the other. Wanting to feel more of the other boy, Calum turned around to face Michael and pressed their lips together. He quickly opened the buttons of Michael’s shirt and pushed it off his pale body before moving to work on his black skinny jeans, leaving him in his underwear, just like he was.

Michael seized the other boy’s wrist and guided him to the couch, pressing a hand to his chest and gently pushing him on the couch. He knelt beside Calum and pressed a kiss to his lips when Calum turned his head to the side, to look at him. The blonde pulled away, looked into Calum’s chocolate eyes and grazed his cheeks with his fingers before shuffling around in the room. When he came back, Calum was intently staring at the carpet while biting on his nail. Shaking his head, he took Calum’s hand into his and looked at the uneven nail, placing a kiss to it. Calum lifted his head and smiled at the other male.

“Where’d you go?”

Michael motioned to the lube and condom that he had in one hand, a cheeky grin playing on his face.

“What are those for?” Calum raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his smile.

“Oh well, we don’t need these, do we?” Michael asked and threw it on the couch, beside the brunette. “All we needed was to get you a suit and we got you one already. So, I guess we’re done here,” Michael teased as he played along.

“You’re right. I should probably get dressed then,” Calum said and was about to get up but the other had him trapped by placing his hands on either side of him on the couch.

“You wanna get dressed?” Michael wriggled his eyebrows playfully and darted his tongue out, licking Calum’s lips. “I’ll undress you, as many times as I have to.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Calum stated.

Calum parted his lips and took in the other’s tongue, sucking on it while he snaked his arms around Michael’s neck and pulled him into his lap. Chuckling, he settled into Calum’s lap and set his legs on each side, thrusting his hips into his as they shared yet another heated kiss. Michael pulled away and looked into Calum’s eyes as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“Turn around,” Michael almost whispered through his irregular breathing and pulled Calum’s boxers down his legs, throwing on the floor before doing the same with his own.

Calum hummed in response and did as he was told, kneeling on the couch, his hands on the backrest and his back to the other boy. When he heard the wrapping of the condom being torn, he closed his eyes and arched his back, impatiently waiting to feel the other male again. The blonde poured a generous amount of lube on his erection and rubbed it all over his length before pressing his lubricated index to Calum’s hole, slowly pushing it in. The younger boy hissed and bit on his bottom lip as Michael toyed his hole with one finger, twisting an curling it inside of him. Soon, he added another finger and scissored them, pulling them out when he was sure he had stretched the brunette enough.

Michael positioned his penis to the other’s hole and wrapped an arm around his middle as he pushed the tip of his erection in. He pressed a kiss to his back when the brunette hissed and slowly eased himself all the way in before slightly pulling back. While one of his hands explore every bit of skin of Calum’s chest, his other hand made its way to Calum erection and he batted Calum’s hand away before wrapping his own hand around it. With each forward thrusts, Michael sped up his pace and squeezed his hand around Calum’s penis while the other bucked his hips forward, into his hand, matching his speed. Michael cursed as Calum tensed his muscles around his penis and he tugged hard on the brunette’s erection, driving him to his orgasm. Dropping his head in the back rest, Calum tried to steady his breathing and kept tensing himself around the other boy, trying to help him find his release too.

“Fuck,” Michael moaned loudly and came inside the other.

He dropped his head on Calum’s sweaty back and breathed heavily though his mouth before slowly pulling out of him and rolling the condom off himself. Michael shifted, so that he was lying on his back on the couch, and pulled the brunette on top of him, wrapping his hand around him. They laid there in silence, none of them really knowing what to say. Calum closed his eyes and thought about what had just happened; all he wanted was a suit and he had gotten much more than he had bargained for. But he was not going to complain and for the first time, he did not regret forgetting his suit. On the other hand, Michael let out a happy sigh; he was glad he opened the shop door to Calum, unlike his initial plan.

Calum opened his eyes and placed a kiss to Michael’s chest before speaking, “I should really get going.”

“Don’t go yet,” Michael mumbled and hugged the other boy tighter when he tried to get up.

“If I don’t go, how will I come back?”

“You’ll come back?”

“Well, I’m taking your suit along,” Calum chuckled.

Calum pulled away and looked into Michael’s eyes, with a smile on his face, before getting to his feet. Michael did the same and they both got dressed. Moving to the tall mirror, Calum straightened his clothes and fixed his hair, turning around to face the other when he was sure he was ready to go.

Calum pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips. “Thank you, you’re amazing.”

“And you’re so beautiful.”

They stared at each other, again none of the saying anything, and Michael kissed Calum one last time that night before walking him to the door.

“I’ll come back,” Calum stated and waved to the other, hugging the suit tight and adding to himself. “I’ll have to.”

 

 


End file.
